


Nosy parents

by Fuyunoyume



Series: Drabbles SasuNaru [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fights, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Teen Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuyunoyume/pseuds/Fuyunoyume
Summary: Snooping, inquisitive, pushy, prying... Sometimes there aren't enough synonyms to define completely a your family.





	Nosy parents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto.

The Uchiha family was spending the afternoon in the dining room, when Sasuke arrived at the house as a complete disaster. He had leaves and twigs in his hair, the clothes with mud and blood were in tatters, not to mention the burgundy bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek.

With a cold and indifferent attitude he took off his shoes and crossed the room on the way to his room, before being stopped by Itachi.

"Why did you and Naruto fight this time?"

Sasuke's posture stiffened and for a moment everybody felt he was going to continue on his way and ignore his older brother, however something must have changed in his mind because his attitude shifted slightly and he answered. "What makes you think it's because of that stupid guy?"

Itachi pretended to weigh his answer for a moment before answering. "I doubt you'd have reduced yourself to wallow on the floor with another."

The expression of indifference on Sasuke's face did not change, however he clicked his tongue in annoyance, before turning around and leaving the room. "Think what you want." It was his words of farewell.

Fugaku who had been reading the newspaper in the room, passed one of the pages while commenting. "We should explain him that preliminary games do not have to be painful."

His words were rewarded with a small laugh the part of Mikoto who watched his mobile with amusement. "Kushina just sent me a message saying that she is going to give Naruto a talk about the different possibilities in the sex."

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews?


End file.
